


Loose Threads

by bostonbarfight



Category: dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, M/M, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bostonbarfight/pseuds/bostonbarfight
Summary: A sad boy sits by a glassy lake.





	Loose Threads

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet type thing that I wrote back in 2016. I reread it and decided that I'd just fix it up a bit and post it to see who likes it, so here ya go!

It wasn't Dan's fault that the sun could never stay up long enough and that the moon was always obscured by clouds. It wasn't his fault Phil didn't want him anymore. It wasn't his fault he was here, on a park bench at 2am, picking at loose threads on his jumper and wishing he was somewhere else. Where else could he go? Even his own home felt foreign to him, full of Phil's possessions he hadn't had the guts to return to him yet. A slight breeze rustled the few stubborn leaves that hadn't yet let themselves fall into the clutches of autumn. Dan sighed. He stood up and wandered over to the lake, kneeling on the damp grass. As Dan stared into the reflection he saw his own glassy eyes look back at him. He absentmindedly picked up a small stone next to him and tossed it into the water in front of him. His face disappeared in a haze of ripples. Dan wished that moving on from Phil was as easy as throwing a stone into a glassy lake on a chilly autumn's night.

As he returned to his melancholic seat on the park bench he gazed up at the sky. The clouds had parted a little and he was greeted with a few stars. Dan noticed that two in particular seemed to shine brighter than all the rest, just like Phil's eyes. The sparkling, cheerful blue that Dan could simply gaze into for hours. The ones that never lost their shine, no matter what, even if they dulled slightly in the more negative moments. A small smile crossed Dan's face as he remembered gazing into Phil's eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, resting a gentle hand on his face. That's how they'd stay long through the night, snuggling and kissing without needing to say a word.

A tear as glassy as the lake near him slid down Dan's cheek and dripped off the point of his nose as he once again was faced with the reality that his nights could no longer be like they once were. As Dan got up and walked away, back to his apartment, he realised that not all of life was sparkling blue eyes and soft midnight kisses. There was more to living than Phil. He'd just have to remember all the things that make him happy other than his now former boyfriend. In thinking this, Dan knew he'd be okay. It'd take time, but he'd be fine. A genuine smile made its way to his lips as he made his way home.

~

Phil Lester lay with his head buried in his pillow. He couldn't live without Dan, and he resented that he realised it too late. The moon emerged from the clouds and shone soft beams onto the broken boy with the now dulled blue eyes. The boy whose sparkle and life now rested in the lake, and in the brown haired boy ready to move on.


End file.
